Messemprar
Unther | size = | elevation = | depth = | capital = | largest city = | georefs = | demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = Destroyed during the Spellplague | end date = 1385 | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 98,776 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = 30,000 | popyear2 = 1357 | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = The Northern Wizards | ruleryear1 = 1379 | ruler2 = Lord Annunaki | ruleryear2 = 1357 | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Messemprar was a city in Unther. At some point during the country's history, Messemprar was its largest city, but by the 14 century DR had shrank both in importance and in size. Government Circa 1357 DR, the city was governed by Lord Annunaki. Around 1372 DR, and until the subjugation of the city by Mulhorand in 1379 DR, Messemprar was ruled by the Northern Wizards. After that year, and until the destruction of Messemprar, in 1385 DR, the city was ruled by the Mulhorandi occupation forces. Population It had a population of 30,000 circa 1357, before the riots. By 1372 DR, the population had increased to 98,776 citizens, approximately. History Messemprar was at one time the biggest city in the Untheric empire. It was a key stop on a trade route linking Sultim, Bezantur, and Mourktar. When merchants began to avoid Unther's ports because of the high taxes Gilgeam imposed on them, this affected the economy of the city, and by 1357 DR had shrunken considerably in both size and importance. However, in 1357 DR, a protest against taxes sparked riots over food, then escalated into open revolt. A large number of the city guards were slain in the fighting, and an angry mob laid siege to the royal palace for several weeks. The city fell into chaos and was divided between several factions. Lord Annunaki and his remaining guard held the palace district, while the Northern Wizards dominated the southern parts and the city gates, thus controlling the main entrance and exit. Finally, "non-slaves" (former slaves who'd renounced their freedom) controlled the docks district. Trade ships completely avoided Messemprar, and the west coast of the Alamber, during the turmoil. The Northern Wizards came to completely rule Messemprar in 1358 DR, after the death of Gilgeam. The peace of free Unther was brief, however, as in 1371 DR Mulhorand invaded Unther and conquered most of the country in less than a year, with Messemprar remaining as the last free city of a diminished Unther. Messemprar became a haven for refugees and adventuring groups trying to profit from the situation, either by helping the Northern Wizards to protect their city, or selling necessary goods, such as food. Despite all the efforts from the defenders, Messemprar was finally conquered by Mulhorand in 1379 DR. The Mulhorandi rule over the city was also brief as, during the Spellplague of 1385 DR, Messemprar was destroyed during the catastrophe, when the landing of Djerad Thymar on Toril caused the waters of the Alamber to completely drown Messemprar. By 1479 DR, Messemprar's ruins were inhabited by sahuagin. Appendix References Category:Cities Category:Ruins Category:Settlements Category:Ruined settlements Category:Locations in the Methtir Category:Locations in Unther Category:Locations in Mulhorand Category:Locations in the Old Empires Category:Locations in East Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations